<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You'd never know by inmarcesible_querer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920590">You'd never know</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmarcesible_querer/pseuds/inmarcesible_querer'>inmarcesible_querer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>13 Reasons Why (TV), 13 Reasons Why (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark, Death, Gore, Horro, Mystery, Psychopath, Twisted, Violence, Weapons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:00:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmarcesible_querer/pseuds/inmarcesible_querer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a bustling city, two women bump into each other at the flower shop. Both of them buy Gladiolus but for different reasons.  Lana buys it for her newborn niece while Mel buys it to place it at her victim's grave. </p><p>Lana, a news reporter specialist for murders, was sent outskirts with her team to gather information, regarding a large scale murder spree, for the press.<br/>Mel happens to be the murderer of all those dead bodies. </p><p>Mel goes undercover and starts working in the team too, to gain more insight of how the case was going to be solved.<br/>Both women bump into each other again as co-workers. Could this case get solved? </p><p>Both women get trapped inside a basement of skeletons for a few days.<br/>Will Lana find out Mel's secret while trying to survive with the  murderer herself?</p><p>Started: November 8th 2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Friends - Relationship, Victims - Relationship, enemies - Relationship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You'd never know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>GO TO MY WATTPAD ACCOUNT FOR BETTER VIEWING  (inefable_ataraxia) or (inmarcesible_querer)</p><p>Please DO NOT read these books if you are under 18 or 21.<br/>Many sensitive topics and violence will be explored in my books.<br/>Please feel free to leave this book anytime you feel uncomfortable.<br/>DO NOT force yourself to read this content.<br/>Should I have made any mistakes that may go against or offend certain religious, cultural practices or ethnicity, please point out my errors.<br/>I am open to new ideas and ways of thinking.<br/>I DO NOT support any sort of abuse or violence.<br/>DO NOT plagiarise.<br/>I hope you gain a deeper understanding of the world beyond daylight or the lamp lights in the dark!!!<br/>Byeee &lt;3<br/>~Sandy ❤️🧡💛💚💙💜🖤</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a bustling city, two women bump into each other at the flower shop. Both of them buy Gladiolus but for different reasons. </p><p>Lana buys it for her newborn niece while Mel buys it to place it at her victim's grave.</p><p>Lana, a news reporter specialist for murders, was sent outskirts with her team to gather information, regarding a large scale murder spree, for the press. Mel happens to be the murderer of all those dead bodies. Mel goes undercover and starts working in the team too, to gain more insight of how the case was going to be solved. </p><p>Both women bump into each other again. However, this time as co-workers. Both women go on a thrilling adventure to solve the mystery. Both get locked inside a basement full of skeletons for days. Will Lana find out Mel's secret while trying to survive with the murderer herself? </p><p>Warning:</p><p>~ Gore</p><p>~ Horror</p><p>~ Disorders</p><p>~ Crime Investigation</p><p>~ Violence</p><p>Please be careful while reading this book. I do not want any of my readers to be uncomfortable or face any problems because reading is supposed to be a great experience. I hope you look forward to the chapters of this book. </p><p>Do not copy this book and publish it or use it for any other purposes. This is a kind warning.</p><p>Have a great roller coaster ride! 🤡  ~ Sandy</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>GO TO MY WATTPAD ACCOUNT FOR BETTER VIEWING  (inefable_ataraxia) or (inmarcesible_querer)</p><p>Love yourself truly for who you are. Do not get trapped in your own dreamcatcher while chasing for your dreams. No one can define who you are.<br/>~Sandy ❤️🧡💛💚💙💜🖤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>